


Angel For Sale

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Sam Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Forced physical contact, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Restraints, Sam Winchester to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While searching for a way to save Dean, Cas is grabbed by people who want to sell an angel for profit.Sam has lost one brother. He’s not going to lose another.





	Angel For Sale

It isn’t hard to blend in, to go unnoticed, not when you’ve been doing it your whole life. Even tall as he is, no one spares him a second glance as he moves up through the crowd. Closing on the podium, nearing the auction house handlers, the men jostling and struggling as they try to control something Sam can’t see yet. 

There’s enough of them to win the fight, and then they’re climbing down and Sam gets his first good look at impromptu lot 24 and part of him (a dark vicious part that still scares him even though it rarely shows itself these days) wants to make sure none of these bastards leave the auction house alive. 

++

The lore in the bunker petered out on them. There were no more spells to try and adapt, no more embellished stories of magical artefacts that could drive an archangel from his vessel. 

The archive can’t help them. 

So Cas goes. He follows any and every lead, no matter how thin or dangerous. One or more could be the one that helps them rescue Dean. 

Sam wants him to stay or at least not go alone. But who can he take? He doesn’t trust the refugees. He’s seen how they’ve reacted to him and knows if not for Sam they wouldn’t have wasted thought on rescuing him. He can’t take it on face value that they have any plans for Dean that don’t involve killing him to kill Michael. 

He won’t risk Jack. And Sam has a bunker to run, strangers (people he’s trying to organise into some kind of network like Bobby once did) to oversee. Sam might not be happy about it, but he needs Cas out there so he can do what he needs to at home. 

And…

Cas doesn’t think Sam has given up (or, if he has, he hasn’t admitted it to himself) but he can feel his hope fading. 

Cas will never give up. He will search the world until the seas are dry, the ground cracked and dead and humanity is no more. 

He will do whatever he has to in order to bring Dean home. 

Take risks, even the kind Sam pleaded with him not to take. 

Dean is worth it. 

And that’s how Cas ends up chained to a sturdy metal post, the warded manacles stinging his skin. Looking out at the people here to own an angel. 

And among the crowd is Sam.

++

Part of Sam wishes Dean was here because the question of what it would take to get Cas out of his tax accountant outfit has been answered. 

Being taken prisoner, outnumbered, manhandled and restrained with warded cuffs. 

The thought of them...of it….

Sam’s still mad at Cas but later, once he has his brother home, there will be time for that. Right now…

The crowd is curious. A few interested parties climb onto the podium and it’s like Cas is an animal, the way they push and prod. 

One of them calls an employee over and Sam can see his face well enough to know he’s asking to see Cas’s wings. 

Cas pulls out of their grip but where can he go? He’s backed up against the post but it’s like they haven’t noticed his unwillingness to be handled. One of them lifts his black tee shirt, and studies the edge of the tattooed script peeking up over the waist of the black jeans. 

Sam’s starting to wonder what some of these people want Cas for. The clothes he’s in do nothing to hide his body like the suit and trench did and there’s a lot of foreshadowing in how some of the audience are touching him. 

There isn’t going to be any right moment, Sam realises. He can’t bear another moment of them pawing Cas. 

He reaches inside his jacket, fingers closing on the scroll of parchment in his pocket. The words inscribed a mix of his blood and the ash of one of Cas’s feathers. 

He prays to Cas. _Fire in the hole_. 

Then he utters the activation word and shuts his eyes. 

++

It’s twelve hours back to the bunker. Cas’s truck is gone: crushed or sold or abandoned somewhere, Sam figures. He’s not complaining. Cas might have gotten attached to it, but there’s a garage full of vehicles back home all tuned up and checked by Dean. 

Cas can have his pick and right now Sam wants Cas next to him. Safe and not sold as a slave or a pet or an experiment or an unwilling bedmate. 

Other than asking Cas if he was alright, once every other person in the auction house was on the floor, as he picked the lock on the cuffs, Sam hasn’t been able to say anything to the angel. 

He’s trying not to be Dean over this. Somehow that was easier when Dean was there to be Dean and Sam often as not was the one calming Dean down, reining him in. Or, if he couldn’t, acting as a post fear-filled-freak-out balm to the wounds Dean inflicted with the sharp edge of his temper and his tongue. 

The less scalding, less abrasive side of what it meant to be loved in their family. 

But now…. Right now, he wants to scream and shout. He wants to grab Cas by the wings and shake him until his feathers all come loose. 

He wants to ask Cas if he doesn’t think that he, Sam, has lost enough. 

But he can’t do any of that and it’s only when Cas grabs the wheel and yanks to bring them back in their lane that Sam realises the road, the dash, everything is blurry. 

Cas guides them to the side of the road. Tells Sam when to stop. Puts on the parking brake. 

And then he pulls Sam into his arms. 

It still takes Cas rocking him to get Sam to let go. The angel’s rough voice telling him it’s alright, to let it out, that he’s sorry but he’s there now and they’re okay. 

That he will find Dean, and he will be with Sam until then, and after. For eternity, if he can. 

Sam cries himself out against Cas’s chest and then lets Cas hold him, a solid support. A guardian and a brother and a friend. 

He can’t voice his feelings: the words fail him and he’s cried so much his throat burns. 

But he’s still able to tell Cas what he needs him to know: that this world for Sam will only be worth surviving and living in if he has both his brothers there with him. 

That if he doesn’t have his family, then he has nothing at all.


End file.
